Pirates of the Caribbean: A Change in Destiny
by vaprincess88
Summary: Third and final part in my series.


Morning is breaking over the peaceful waters of the Caribbean as the Black Pearl quietly moves along. It has been two months since the Pearl and her crew left Port Royal in search of Captain Will Turner's stolen chest. Inside the captain's quarters, Brenton Sparrow is looking out the rather large window as he gets dressed for the day. After he finishes getting dressed, he walks over to the bed where his beautiful wife, Annabelle, lays still sound asleep, and kisses on the cheek causing her to stir.

"I love you, Mrs. Sparrow." he whispers before exiting the cabin.

Up on deck he is greeted by Mr. Gibbs and Marty.

"Morning Cap'n…" Gibbs says saluting him, "Orders."

"It's a beautiful day." Brenton smirks, "Let's just enjoy it."

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asks confused.

Brenton simply walks off leaving the two men dumb struck.

"What's got the Cap'n in such a good mood?" Marty asks.

"I swear the boy is getting more and more like Jack everyday." Gibbs remarks shaking his head, "He never has a heading."

Marty nods in agreement then both men walk off. Meanwhile, Brenton makes his way up to William and Edward.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Brenton says as he approaches them.

"Brenton." both men say together.

"So, what's the plan of action for today?" Brenton questions while looking at the map his brother-in-laws were studying.

"Stay hidden from Dunes…" Edward chuckles, "All while trying to locate him."

"Always a good plan." Brenton returns slapping his shoulder.

Jane quietly emerges from below deck and catches William's eye.

"Good morning …" William says smiling.

"Good morning to you too, darling." Jane returns.

She joins the growing group and kisses William.

"I was thinking about starting breakfast…" she says, "Any requests gentlemen?"

"How about some gravy…" Pintel suggests from behind the group.

Jane turns to the two men and smiles.

"Yeah…" Ragetti chimes in, "With some of those little biscuits."

"Alright, boys…" she returns, "If that's what you want?"

Both excitedly shake their heads.

"Ok." Jane giggles and turns back to the others, "I'll go get breakfast started."

She kisses William again and then heads back below to the galley. While she is preparing the meal, Annabelle joins her.

"Good morning, Belle." Jane says as she enters the tiny area.

"Agh…" Annabelle moans.

"Still not feeling well I see." Jane replies.

"I don't understand…" Annabelle says sitting down, "One moment I'm fine and the next I'm throwing my guts up."

"Maybe it's all the stress you're under." Jane suggests, "I'd be worried sick too if my Father's heart was in the hands of a power hungry undead sea Captain."

"Thanks, Jane." Annabelle says sarcastically, "That helps."

"I'm sorry, do forgive me." Jane replies.

Annabelle nods her head.

"So what are you making?" Annabelle questions.

"Pintel and Ragetti wanted gravy this morning." she returns to her sister-in-law.

"Anything I can help with?" Annabelle asks.

"Umm… sure." Jane says, "Can you run down to the hold and get some ham?"

She nods and heads for the cargo hold.

"Now, where is that ham?" she asks herself.

"Annabelle Turner- Sparrow?" a woman's voice calls.

Annabelle stops dead in her tracks.

"Yes…" she returns her voice quivering.

"Your husban' has a touch a' destiny about 'im." the voice says.

"What?" Annabelle asks confused.

Silence fills the hold.

"Hello!!" Annabelle yells, "Hello!!"

Silence again. Annabelle quickly finds what she came for and hurries back to the galley.

"Jane…" she says out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Jane asks.

"Someone was in the hold." she tells her.

"What?" Jane says confused.

"Someone was in the hold." Annabelle says again, "A woman."

"That's impossible." Jane reassures her.

"There was a woman down there." Annabelle says yet again, "Come with me."

Annabelle grabs Jane's hand and drags her down to the seemingly empty hold.

"Hello…" Jane calls, "Is there anyone there?"

An almost eerie silence fills the room around them.

"See no one here." she tells Annabelle, "Let's go back up this place is giving me the creeps."

Jane leaves the room.

"Annabelle Turner- Sparrow, your husban' has a touch a' destiny about 'im." the voice says as Annabelle turns to follow after Jane.

"Come again?" Annabelle calls out.

"History will come again." the voice says.

Then the silence once again fills the room. Scared, Annabelle runs from the room.

"Brenton!!" she yells as she emerges on deck.

He looks up from his charts with a concerned look on his face. Annabelle runs into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asks gently stroking her hair.

"In the hold…" she says, "Woman… A touch of destiny."

"What?" he asks kissing her forehead.

"A woman's voice…" she tells him, "She said you had a touch of destiny about you."

"A touch of destiny?" Brenton questions.

"Did you say a touch of destiny?" Gibbs asks coming up to them.

"Yes…" Annabelle replies nodding her head, "Why?"

Gibbs looks sadly at the young couple and shakes his head.

"Din't Will Turner have a touch of destiny on 'im too?" Pintel asks.

"What?" Annabelle asks starting to panic.

Stories about her father and mother's wedding day fill her mind causing her to sink to the deck.

"No." she mutters, "No."

Brenton bends down to her level; she immediately grabs his neck in a tight embrace.

"We don't know what it means." he tells her.

"I don't want to lose you." she cries.

"You won't…" he tells her.

She clings to his neck for dear life and cries, while he looks towards his brother-in-laws and Gibbs for advice.


End file.
